Spotted Poison
by Veencan Limes
Summary: Alex Kindred being a normal kid dragged into a spy mess with a band who wants to rule the world. When a mysterious stranger comes into her life, and leaves a trail leading her to the CIA, she has no idea what to do. When she gets to the site wth the boss's son, she finds something she never expected to, a machine that turns fictional characters to life.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Nyx**

From the moment I turned six, I knew I was different. It could have been that at that moment, I accidentally incinerated my cake, and sent all the kids at my party running away screaming. Or it could have been when the four people with costumes on showed up at our door, and had a screaming contest with my parents, who were I thought were my parents at the time. But I was six, so screaming contest meant extremely loud argument, and when I say incinerated, I mean using heat vision to explode a cake, and then watch all your friends run away screaming.

Best sixth birthday party ever.

Anyway, after my mom cleaned all the vomit and burnt cake off the walls and floor, we had a family meeting. My older brother was there. He was twelve.

"Look, kids, we haven't told you everything. You both know you are adopted. But..."

My mom started off. She looked strained, her naturally beautiful face doubtful, and her short black hair tucked behind her ears. I could read the strain out of her hazel eyes. She glances at my father for help. I glance at my brother. His pink lips are tight, and his jaw is clenched. His usually neat blond hair is slightly ruffled, and his green eyes shout out stress.

"You both are related. But... We don't know who you are related to. You both have very special...Talents. Those men were from the ASI, a scientists organization. They came to pick you both up, and take you away for testing. They have been here before. But we don't want you to-"

"Wait, so you're saying that those know it all shave been here before, wanting to take us away to experiment on us, and you couldn't tell us?!"

My brother, Mercury, yells. I know, we have strange names, but they were names that our real parents gave us.

"Don't talk to your mother that way! We couldn't tell you! We didn't want you to worry!"

"Didn't want us to worry? Didn't want us to WORRY? The U.S. Government wants to put us back in a science lab, and you say NOTHING!"

I think about what I did today. Incinerating my birthday cake with heat vision. Floating and creating negative energy with my hands. Maybe we should go to the science lab. They could help us. But do we really want to be experiments? I know that's how we started off, but we don't have to continue. It was all an accident. I can't control my power yet.

And I was six while thinking all this. Eventually I just drained out all of my family's argueing, and stood up, heading to my room.

"Nyx? Where are you going?"

I hear my brother ask.

"To bed."

I say and turn slowly. All three of my family members are looking at me confused. I brush a soft, dark brown curl away from my green eyes. My brother and I share the same color of eyes, and our build is more or less the same. Even if you were color blind you would be able to tell that we are related.

"Goodnight."

Mercury mutters, and turns away. I feel a pang of sadness and guilt, For leaving this one up to him with no support. But I push it away, believing that my brother will make the right choice. But knowing he may not at the same time.

Wasn't I a cheerful six year old?

 **Alex**

I always felt different, and I felt the same amount of different wen I met him. But first, let's rewind. I grew up in a normal home, with normal parents. And normal twin brothers. I was always the normal one. The kid that never stood out, had two friends, and wasn't noticed by anyone.

But then everything changed, and this is where it all began.

I was walking down the hall, books in hand, thinking about my last class, and dreading homework. The school day had finished, I was surrounded by loud teenagers. A crisp afternoon in Lacronge, a small city outside of New York City. Lacy raced up to me, followed by her twin Macy. They both talk at the same time, saying the same words in a kind of chorus. I'm used to it, but everyone around gives us weird looks. They both have long brown hair and green eyes. And are identical, but I can tell the difference. Even their parents (who are rarely at home) have trouble identifying one from the other.

"You would not believe what just happened Alex! Catrina was insulting us, then Mr. Douglas totally caught her and chewed her out! It was totally awesome! You should have been there! And, like, ten minutes before she had been gossiping in math class, and he sent her outside!"

The looked at me, both pairs of innocent green eyes gazing up at me.

"That's so cool! The popular girls never get caught!"

I smiled, feeling happy that Catrina might finally back off the pair. What she finds fun about bullying a pair of cute and sweet twins, I will never understand. They don't defend themselves, because they're too afraid of hurting others feelings. I find that ridiculous.

"I know! Maybe she'll stop picking on us!"

I smile, and nod.

"I need to put my books away. So do you guys. We can talk at lunch break."

We split to go to our lockers. I used the finger scanner, and then my locker popped open. I set my 'geography' books inside, we all call it social studies, then got out my pre algebra books. I walked the twenty steps it took to get to Mr. Douglas's class. I entered, found open seats, but in the back, as usual. I sat behind Jemi. She was talking to Sielia, as usual, and I sat up and started on the 'Do Now' algebra problems that were up on the whiteboard. Mr. Douglas came in, and I waved at him. He waved back. He called the class to attention.

"The 'Do Now' is on the board! Get started."

He called out, and everyone quieted down.

I glanced across the room, and immediately noticed that there was a new person in class. I've gone to this school for five years, so I know my way around. I know everyone in our grade, so I know when there's a new student. I finished my warm up, and we went over the answers. I caught 's eye, and nodded toward the new kid. I couldn't tell if they were a boy or a girl, they were wearing a giant hoodie that covered they face, all I could see were long strands of black hair hanging down.

"Oh! I forgot to mention that we have a new student. He came in the middle of the day today, come on up!"

called to the mysterious looking guy. He slowly made his way up to the front of the class. He was about a foot taller than me, and I'm one of the taller girls in our grade. He was almost as tall as Tyson, a giant South-African-boy.

"This is-" Mr douglas glanced down at his roster sheet. "Claudius Angel. Welcome to Seventh grade Claudius!"

"Actually, call me Claude."

He muttered loudly, and pushed back his hood,to reveal a pale face, shiny black hair, and a pair of ice blue eyes that seemed to hide all emotion. All the girls gasped, and he seemed to scan the class, but his gaze stopped to stare at mine. He seemed to know something I didn't, I don't know how. I just have a feeling. He then slowly went back to his seat.

"Claude, as much as that hoodie is fashionable, we have a no-hoodie-in-class-rule at our school. Please dispose of it immediately. Do you need to drop it off in your locker?"

Claude nodded, and left to put his hoodie away. I watched him leave, and then listened to .

Lunch break came again, and I was actually sad to leave 's class. We were just getting into a talk about politics. if there's one thing we don't do in Pre-algebra, it's pre-algebra. Anyway, I made my way over to Macy, Lacy, Vincent, and Oscar and my regular table, just to see Catrina and her minions sitting there. I walk up.

"Why aren't you guys sitting on the field? You always sit there. This is our table."

I say, trying to keep my temper. Catrina gives me a look that says; _Who are you? Get away, you might infect me with whatever disease you obviously have._ Then she stands up, smirks, and walks over to me.

"Does it have your name on it?"

"We engraved our names in the table, if that's what you mean."

I automatically respond, smirking right back at her. She glares, and shoves me backwards. I look up at her, and see her eyes. Just daring me to fight back. I smirk again.

"Well, thanks for pushing me. I'm sure Mr. Douglas would have sent you out of the classroom."

She snarled and jumped at me. I dodged the first attack, and jumped back when she tried to grab my ankle. But she was bigger than me, and she overpowered me eventually. Caterina knocked me over, punched me twice, and then dumped my boiling lunch on my shirt. I yelped, and she held my arms down. All the kids had gathered around, and were chanting;

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

I felt the pasta burn my skin through the shirt, and saw Macy, Lacy, and Vincent being held back my Catrina's minions.

"Does it feel good? Maybe you should learn not to mess with me."

She snarled at me, and held me in place. I closed my eyes and felt red, hot tears piling up, and desperately tried to blink them away. The burning had stopped, and Catrina was back to hitting me. I rolled over, trying to defend myself, without hitting her. She may be a crazy girl, but I won't be the one getting in trouble for hitting her. Pain rushed through my mind, I felt new bruises appear everywhere. Then suddenly the punching stopped, and so did the chanting. I was on my side, all fight drained. I just lay there, hurting, and crying. My friends were nowhere to be seen. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Claude standing in front of me, worry in his eyes. Catrina was crying with a bloody nose, and I assumed he had hit her.

"Are you ok? I think someone went to get the nurse."

He said in a voice with a slight british accent. Claude offered his hand, and helped me up. I fell back down immediately, a few snickers went through the dispersing crowd. I noticed they had stopped when Claude looked around. I had stopped crying, and suddenly the world started spinning. I heard loud voices as my eyes slowly closed. I think I heard Claude shouting orders, but the world was falling away.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Nyx**

Now, I could tell you that everything ended well, we grew up, keeping our powers a secret, and we're never again disturbed by the government. That nobody wanted complete control of us for world domination. We grew up, met other people like us, got married, had five kids and died happy. But I would be lying if I said that. So if you don't want to hear our woeful tale, I suggest you put this book down. Throw it away, and read princess tales with unrealistically happy endings instead. Not that we didn't have happy moments in our stories. We just didn't have too many without somebody trying to kill us.

I walked home from school, alone, as usual. Mercury got out of school an hour after me, so I was all alone. I was seven now, which meant I could walk home by myself. My brother disagreed, and argued that I should wait for him, but Mom and Dad got the last word.

I strutted down the winding path, my elbow length brown curls brushing against my arms. I noticed a SpottedPoison poster, advertising their new electric guitar. I knew Mercury would beg Mom and Dad for it, he loves their band, and lives to play his electric guitar. He doesn't sound too bad actually.

Right when I was about to turn the corner I was knocked down, my arms forced to be spread. I felt two knees digging into my back, and I let out a scream and tried to get him off. I immediately knew it was pointless, he was four times my size and weight. My chin had smack against the ground, and it ached. I immediately created energy and shot the man off me. He fell, and I ran. My legs ached, and I could feel the scratches bleeding. I wished I had the speed my brother did in steady of heat vision. I immediately knew something was wrong when the world started to spin. My head ached, and I crashed to the ground. I painfully brought my arm up to my neck, and felt the dart I knew was there. The world faded. And I made one last scream, but it must have sounded more like a squeal.

I woke up in a suspiciously dark room, and heard the sound of machinery moving. My head ached when I tried to move, so badly that I wondered how I was thinking. But then I realised three things;

machinery was moving very slowly, so the things they were carrying must have been important.

2.I was still alive, so whoever kidnapped me needed me for something.

3.I wasn't tied to the chair, so they were obviously very sure I wouldn't escape this room.

I slowly got up, my heartbeat pounding in my ears. The room had no windows, so I was in darkness. I could bump into anything at any moment. I made my way back to the chair, and say back down, my muscles and head pounded too much when I was standing. Besides, I needed to think.

I felt the room tilt, and fell forward. I twisted out of the way as the chair fell where I had been, making a loud crashing sound. I felt the room stutter and shake, and then start moving slowly away from where it had once been. It became obvious I was in a shipping crate, and not a box, and I had no food, no water, and no toilet. My heart pounded, and I ran to find a wall. I counted ten steps, and then I smacked into a really hard wall. I shrieked, my heartbeat accelerating. I fell backward, and felt the whole crate rumble. My head spun, and I felt a lump raise. I felt the wall and tried to figure out what it was made of. I decided it was metal, so I began to burn through it. I stared, allowing the heat vision to come through. There was a hiss, and I felt the heat of molten metal. I focused, and light came through pretty quickly. I burned a hole big enough for me to crawl through, and waited for the metal to cool. When the burnt metal circle fell out of the wall, it was a good foot thick. I glanced out of the hole.

"Wow."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Alex**

My eyes slowly opened in a white room. My parents were sitting in evilly white chairs. Dad was wearing a suit and tie, which frightened me a bit. He never wears such formal clothing around me. It's always a t-shirt and jeans. He's an advertiser, and is constantly on business trips. Mom is a businesswoman, so it didn't surprise me that she was wearing her usual suit.

Mom was reading a folder, with 'TOP SECRET' written on the front. Neither realised I was awake yet, and I saw my name, Alexaicin Kindred, in bold letters, along with a picture of me. I couldn't read the rest of it. Even if I could have, Mom snapped the folder shut, her green eyes probing mine like they usually do. I have the same intense green eyes, but I have my father's slightly more lean and fast build, and his ash blonde hair. My tan-ish skin came from both of them. I got my mother's hourglass figure though.

I must admit they are constantly away, but they still take me on fun vacations, like sky-diving and bungee jumping.

"Honey! You're awake! Ooohhh, my precious baby! Who did this to you? I want her family's last name, I will sue! Why didn't you use the self defence, Taekwondo, Karate, and gymnastic classes we put you through?"

My mother cooed, her usually stern gaze softened. She came over and cuddled me, and I winced as her hands touched my bruises. My father noticed, and tapped my mother on the shoulder.

"I didn't want to raise the chances of getting in trouble. She definitely got in trouble, because I got the worst of it."

I watched my mom and dad exchange a look.

"Well. She got expelled, so at least your plan succeeded."

I smiled at that,m and winced as I felt a bruise on my cheek. That's when I remembered Claude, the mysterious new kid who saved me from being torn apart by Catrina. I decided to wait on that question. After all, I was going to see him back at school.

Three weeks later, all my bruises were gone, and I could participate in PE again. I actually enjoy PE, I'm a good swimmer, swimming since I was four, and I love basket ball. And it's fun to watch the girls obsess over the guys abs or whatever when they take their shirts off for swimming.

We had finished our five minutes of treading water when things started to go weird. First, we had a substitute PE teacher, who had us jogging laps, doing hurdles, etc. But when I snuck a glance at his sheet he was only writing down my scores. But when the substitute saw this he quickly blocked my view. And if that wasn't weird enough, I was called into the principal's office right after lunch break. He seemed really nervous, and I could sense the fear coming off him. But when I asked what was wrong, he quickly and obviously lied, saying;

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Just had spicy food."

Right after school, when I was walking home with Lacy and Macy, I saw the substitute PE teacher run around the corner ahead of us.

"Macy, Lacy? I just remembered that I had to be home in five minutes! Gotta go!"

I shouted as I dashed away.

"Bye Alex!"

They chorused together. I turned the corner, and saw him disappear into a side alley. I ran behind him, following. He picked up the pace, his grey hair whipping the wind. I raced behind him, careful to be silent. I followed him through a maze of streets, and stopped when he slowed down, and he walked into a building. I followed him, noting that the building was named "The Lanceman's House of Pudding". He approached the desk in the old building, muttered a few words, and the secretary let him through a door that I didn't notice at first. I looked around at the noisy diners, who were all eating huge portions of all kinds of puddings. I approached the desk, and before I could say anything, the lady looked at me with cold grey eyes and perfect blond hair.

"Ms. Kindred? We've been expecting you. Please drop your backpack here, I will take you in."

I kept my poker face, acting a sif I knew this would happen. I slowly set my backpack down, and allowed the lady to lead me through the door. I was met by a room so clean I felt bad for stepping into it. The young blond gestured for me to sit on the sofa, next to a fine oak table. There was an elevator and the end of the long rectangular room. Along with four different sets of doors.

"Please stay here until Mrs. Monica picks you up. She will take you to the correct room."

I sat for about twenty minutes, wondering why on earth I had allowed myself to get into this situation. I stared at the perfectly white walls, the soft and white couch, the oak table. The painting of strange, distorted women, wearing white. It felt like I was in an after picture of one of the 'Stained t-shirts commercials' where everything is so perfectly clean. Finally a lady with a long white dress, gray earrings, white hair, and blue eyes walked in.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Rosslyn. I'm here to take you to room 302."

I don't know what it was, but something just seemed off about Mrs. Rosslyn. I somehow didn't trust her fake smile for a second. And then I remembered, had not the other lady said I should wait for Mrs. Monica?

"Hi. I'm Alex. I'm actually waiting for Mrs. Monica."

"Oh! Ok."

And with that, Mrs. Rosslyn had run out the way she came. Next a beautiful lady with blond blonde curls and soft blue eyes came in.

"Hello Alex. I'm Mrs. Monica, I'm here to take you to the right room. Please follow me."

She turned and went out through the second door. I followed, and found myself in a lobby, where the tall blonde apparently worked.

"We will be going to Mr. Cerade, the president of special operations."

My head spun.

"President of special operations? Like the CIA?"

"That information will be revealed to you shortly. Please come inside."

She held open a door, and I stepped in to find a man sitting at a huge desk, and a familiar head of black hair in one of the two chairs in front of him. If it was who I thought it was, my day may have just gotten worse.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Nyx**

I slipped through the hole. They were really trying to keep me in here. I turned away from the soft moonlight, my head still aching. The metal container was about as big as my room, thirteen by ten feet. The chair was a heavy metal rocking chair. And I saw a backpack in the corner. I climbed back in, walked over to it, and opened it up. There was a lot of junk food, six bottles of water, and a box of matches. I stood up, backpack on my shoulder, and trotted over to the hole. I began the process of shoving the back pack through. I crawled out behind it, just to find myself on a field, with the crate sitting behind me. It wasn't moving, and there was nobody in sight. No cars, just a field with flowery bushes that were shaped like perfect circles. I realised I had been set up right when a bullet whizzed past my ear and got me running through the field in the direction the bullet had come from, because I knew whoever did this wanted me to run away from the danger. No more bullets came, and I found myself incredibly lost. I started to jog toward the bushes, thinking they might lead me somewhere. After two water bottles and three bags of doritos, I found a mansion. It had a huge statue of an electric guitar, with water pouring out of four holes in each of the strings. It was made out of a clear glass, so was the pool where the water flowed into. I began running when I saw a woman with rainbow colored hair in a maid's outfit. She was wearing big earphones, and had had a mop and bucket with her.

"Ma'am! Please help me! I was kidnapped by these men, and I need to call my parents!"

She slowly looked at me, reached her pocket, and pulled out a gun. I raised my hand, and fired a dark matter ball, she shot the dart. I barely managed to dodge the dart, but I felt it scrape past my neck. Diving behind the fountain, I made a plan. I rolled, and jumped up, the woman who I had hit was laying on the ground, probably unconscious. I turned, looking for anyone else. I realised too late that my power wasn't strong enough to allow me to make a grown person unconscious. I whirled, just to hear a gunshot, and feel the sting of another dart in my arm. I fell, my consciousness fading. Again.

I woke up in another room. The pounding in my head worsened, and I wondered who was repeatedly stabbing my forehead. But when I opened my eyes there was no one there. I was just in a room with furry furniture that was shaped like various band instruments. I was again faced with the terror of not knowing what this was, not knowing how to escape.

I slowly tried to stand up, and felt the room swirl all around me, and I found myself dizzily falling. Once the room stopped acting like a roller coaster, I sat up, only to feel like I was being watched. I glanced at all the possible places, and slowly got up. it felt like the floor was spinning beneath my feet, but I stumbled my way into a bathroom. I slowly undressed, then realised that someone could be watching me. I placed my hands on the wall, and slowly sent out an electric signal, similar to the clicking noise dolphins make. I discovered that there was a hidden camera behind the mirror, where I was about to take my undergarments off. I zapped the mirror, short circuiting the camera.

"Perverts."

I muttered, and jumped into the shower.

I finished, and found a brush that was designed to be carned like an electric piano. I smiled to myself as I noticed my name, Nyxen, carved in curly letters on the back. I slowly brushed my long dark brown hair, and stared myself in the eye, thinking.

But none of this made sense, I am a eight year old girl with superpowers who was just kidnapped away from her older brother and family, by unknown people who shoot me with poison darts that don't kill me. And now, after not killing me, they give me a beautiful hairbrush, hair products, a king size bed, my own living room, and a deluxe shower that runs into a bathtub and has water jets. Assuming I'm still at the mansion, it all doesn't add up. When I had put on my dirty clothes, and walked out of the bathroom, I saw a whole outfit that looked like something a doll would wear. It was the most frivolous thing I had ever seen. It had a puffy skirt, and a tightish neon pink shirt. The fluffy skirt that came down to my knees was black. I slowly put on the dress, and discovered a pair of expensive pink stoned earrings what made me look like even more of a barbie doll. There was a matching necklace made of black metal, that spelled my name in the same curly letters I saw on the brush. I finished putting everything on, then looked in a mirror. My jaw dropped. I looked like a princess barbie doll. But the clothing was strangely comfortable, and I kind of enjoyed walking around and feeling the puffy skirt bounce. Right when I was about to take off the dumb clothing, the wall slid open, revealing a man who was wearing a classic butler suit. He bowed after taking a smooth step in.

"Mistress, the owners request a lunch with you. Please come with me."

I decided to play their little game, and I followed him, still in the dumbly girlish clothing and jewelry. We exited the invisible lift into a dining room, and I watched the wall slide back together. I turned to see a table with five also doll-like ladies in it. Two of the rushed over to me, and began brushing my hair. Two more had me sit down in a chair. I noticed that all the ladies were wearing low-cut maid uniforms, and had the same hazel eyes. In addition, they looked exactly the same. Bright white hair, tied back in two braids circling their heads. In fact, I doubted they were different people at all.

"Hey, so can I leave now? Or do you guys want me, a kidnapped eight year old, to stay away from my loving family?"

I asked, but none of them even looked at me. My hair was being braided into two long braids in the back, on that reached my lower back. I was instructed to close my eyes in a monotone voice my one of the ladies. I felt her putting makeup on my face. I was instructed to bring my feet into a bowl of water, where they painted my toenails, and my fingernails were painted too. all the while, I asked why they would let their owners kidnap an innocent eight year old, hoping to get some kind of answer out of the identical maids. Suddenly one of the maids sneezed on my hand, ruining the nail polish.

"I'm so sorry Mistress! Please forgive me!"

But before I could say a word, she was hoisted through a wall door, and I saw the four other maids concentrate harder. The butler walked back into my line of vision.

"These four will be your maids. They are not to talk to you, and they will come into your room every morning to bathe, dress, and make you look like what you look like now. Please do not resist, because if any of them make a mistake, then they will have to be dealt with. Don't worry about the maid you just saw, she has made one too many mistakes."

I was pretty sure I knew what 'dealt with' meant. I suddenly wished I could have been kidnapped by evil criminals who didn't do things like this. He even said it in such a sinister way, almost like he was trying to scorch the maids that were left.

"Oh, I apologize my mistress, call me Butler. Just refer to them as 'Maid', it will be fine. Maids, finish up!"

I felt so strange to be getting such special treatment. The maids finished, helped me up, and stood in a perfect line, staring at the floor. The way this mansion worked, I couldn't even deal with it.

"Follow me Mistress."

"Call me Nyx."

"Please follow me Lady Nyx."

I slowly followed him through yet another sliding wall. What alarmed me most about those maids, was the utter terror I had seen in their eyes. When I walked into the next room, I saw a mirror, and looked at myself. I had perfect black and pink nails, two perfect braids gently bumping my back, and make up that made me look like some sort of, yet again, doll. i even had the long eye lashes to go with it.

What I didn't know was how terrible what I was about to hear would be.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Alex**

I saw Claude turn and stare at me with those guarded blue eyes. I noticed the connection immediately. The man behind the desk had the same hair. And Claude shared the same strong, fit build that had.

"Claude."

I sighed, thinking how I should have known. The man with the black eyes and slightly chinese appearance looked at me. He, I assumed, was Mr. Cerade.

"Please take a seat, Mrs. Kindred. We have been waiting, and you've passed our tests."

I slowly walked to the chair, and sat down. Painfully aware of how I was still in my school clothes.

"I figured there was a reason behind the Mrs. Monica/Mrs. Rosslyn scenario. But I'd love to know why Special Operations wants a regular thirteen year old."

"Well, we need some business done, and you and my son Claude are the perfect ones to do it. But before we get into that, I want you to know that you are not a 'Regular Thirteen year old', you are a very useful thirteen year old, who will almost definitely help us out."

"Who says I'm going to help you out?"

"We get our way. Mrs. Monica? Please bring in the papers."

Mr. Cerade called, and the pretty blonde rushed back it, somehow still poised. She dropped five files on the dark oak desk, Cerade slowly picked them up. Cerade nodded at Mrs. Monica, and she stood by his desk. He opened the files, not allowing me to see the contents. I saw the reflection off the no doubt bullet proof window that sat behind him.

I saw Macy in the picture. I immediately figured out what the other files contained. They were going to blackmail me. I assumed as much. I had never thought very highly of any intelligence agency, they have a habit to do that.

"You're going to blackmail me. Try me."

Claude looked at me in surprise. I didn't look at him, I just kept my eyes burned on Cerade.

"So you are as smart as we thought you were. Well, in simplest terms, if you don't help us, we will arrange a few accidents. Maybe a bus will accidently run over those twin friends of yours. Who were they? Ahhh, yes. Macielyn and Lacroisse Jones. "

I quickly ran over all the possibilities in my mind. If I told anyone that the CIA had killed my best friends because they wanted me to do something for them, I would almost definitely not be taken seriously. It was against the law for them to hire a 13 year old. That was pretty much all I could do.

"Fine. But why would I care? I could just get new friends."

"Oh, but could you get a new family too? We have a lot of power, Alex. Don't push it."

I felt my lips tighten.

"Fine. But after this one mission, I don't have to do anything else."

"Great!"

Cerade said in a monotone voice.

"Well, we need you two to be music junkies. There is a major situation that needs tending too."

Monica pressed a button, and the glass darkened. A presentation flickered on, and I saw a news report come on about SpottedPoison, a popular band that has donated thousands to charity, and makes extremely popular music.

"This is SpottedPoison. They are a popular band that has a fanbase of over 2 billion people. They have donated thousands to charities, and given over 200,000 animals, homes. They even have multiple businesses, and all stay in a huge mansion on the westside of LA, with their own private beach."

The picture showed three men and one woman, all had multiple piercings, tattoos, and flashy dyed hair.

"They are going to start a program soon. It's called 'Save the Children', and they are going to sell their latest prototype of electric guitar. It is solar powered, has a built in speaker, and is overall an amazing product. They are selling them on the market for 50 dollars apiece, and all money raised will go to their charity."

"So why exactly, are we investigating them?"

I interrupted.

"Because, we have found proof that they have had dealings with the black market, buying several tons of explosives, machine guns, and poisons. We don't know what they're for, but that is where you two come in."

The slide changed as Mrs. Monica said that, and it now showed two picture-holographic versions of Claude and I. We had rainbow dyed streaks in our hair, and five piercings in each ear.

"We need you two, to look like this. You will also have to listen to all their songs. You will be posing as the two lucky fans to have won the competition, and you get to stay at the band's mansion for two weeks. All we need you to do is scope out the area, and try to find out what is going on. They had a lottery, and you two will be posing as Alex Shillings, from here in the US, and Claude Vanice, from Canada. You will leave in three days, we will make sure to give your parents a valid excuse for why you are gone, Alex, don't worry."

I listened, thinking about what we had to do. But then I remembered; hadn't the ad I had seen to purchase the tickets said three lucky winners?

Two days later, I had not contacted my parents, or gone to school. Sadly, Cerade had decided against giving us weapons. When I mentioned gadgets, he mentioned that we were only thirteen. I tried to argue, but he didn't listen. I was surprised at how silent Claude was this whole time. But we met up again when we had to get our disguises. We went to a room that was covered in splat art, where it looked like someone had taken buckets of paint, and simply splattered the walls. But it was strangely attractive. And in the middle of the room was a desk covered in dyes, makeup, earrings, hair dye, and all things that would help with what this man's job is. Suddenly I heard a thud, and a lean, tall, clumsy looking man crawled out from under the desk, and immediately tripped over his chair. After cursing under his breath, he finally looked at us. This short curly hair stuck straight up, making him look a bit taller. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and was wearing long pants, dress shoes, and a checkered shirt.

"Here so soon? Well that's fine. I'm Cosmo Jackson. Just call me Cosmo. Are you two the ones that I'm supposed to make fabulous?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

I replied, the thin man walked around the table, successfully knocking a glass bottle of dye off the table, and it shattered and spilled all over the floor. He had a weird strut in his step. He swore again, and I was starting to wonder whether the walls were purposely painted that way.

"Well. Take a seat, I'm coming. He gestured towards two chairs, and we walked to them and sat down. I brushed a ash blonde curl out of my face, and glanced at Claude. He was staring at me. His blue eyes trying to break my green ones. He gave up eventually, and turned away, now watching Cosmo as he picked up the supplies he needed. I noticed Claude's hair swish as he turned away, the darkness to his hair shocked me. I realised I was staring, and quickly turned away, to find Cosmo watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, lover girl, how about you go first. Claude, could you step out? Thanks."

Claude stood up, and walked out of the room, while Cosmo watched. I felt my face turn bright red.

"Well, I need you to take your shirt off. We need to give you a belly button peircing,four piercings in your right ear, and six in your left. I looked at him as if he had just asked me to jump off a cliff.

"Nothing that I haven't seen before, but you can leave your undergarments and your shorts on. I won't look."

I reluctantly agreed, and he put a ring through my belly button. It didn't hurt, but I hated it. He turned away, and told me to put my shirt back on. I did, and he put in the ear peircings. I smiled when he gave me a mirror. I didn't look too bad with them in. they went all the way up to the tips of my ears.

"Ok, now for makeup and hair. I'll need you to change into this."

He handed me a stained t-shirt that was five sizes too big. I put it on, and he dyed my hair neon pink, blue, green and black. In the end I looked like a totally different person. He had put some eyeliner that was specially designed not to come off until you used a cream. Cosmo described it as 'The Diva's Dream', and I laughed when he said that. I looked at myself in the mirror after it was all finished. I looked like a barbie doll.

"Wow. You're sure none of this will fade away while I shower, or even if I swim?"

I asked, and Cosmo nodded.

"Our 'inventor' created it. Very nice man actually."

Cosmo seemed to be lost in a train of thought.

"Should I go get Claude?"

I asked, and he gave me a thumbs up. I slowly walked to the door, but before I reached it Cosmo shouted.

"Wait! You forgot the best part!"

I turned back, and he rushed up. He handed me a charm bracelet, it had a guitar, a drum set, and lots of other little charms.

"Its real silver. My gift."

Cosmo winked at me.

"But the most important part; Smile!"

He said, and I couldn't help but do so. I thanked him, and turned to the door. I opened it, just to find Monica talking to Claude, and handing him earings, and and two ipods. They each had sets of earbuds to go with them.

"Claude! your turn!"

They both turned to me. Claude looked stunned, his eyes widening to wide blue circles. Mrs. Monica simply nodded, and walked off.

"Wow. You look… Different. How…?"

He seemed at a loss for words, but I cut him off.

"Just go in. We can talk later."

He walked up, handed me three of the six earrings, and and the neon pink i-pod. He kept the silver one, and quickly told me they decided to give us gadgets. I grinned, and put the earrings in my ears. Claude walked into the room. My charm bracelet tinkled as the pieces of silver brushed against each other. I glanced down, and realised I hadn't taken off the old stained shirt. I took it off, and walked back in, ready to hand the shirt back to Cosmo, and saw Claude in his boxers, and Cosmo was putting a fake tattoo of a dragon on Claude's back. I gasped.

"I'm so sorry! I just forgot to give back this shirt!"

I yelped, and dropped the shirt onto the chairs Claude and I were sitting at. Right before the door shut behind me, I heard Cosmo say;

"She's a keeper Claude. They don't get as good as that."

I felt my face heat up all over again, and I sat down quickly, thinking that the shirt I was wearing was too tight.

I took out the ipod, and found that all my favorite songs were already on it. Along with tons of SpottedPoison songs. I smiled as I put the earbuds in, and listened to my favorite song.

I looked around, and noticed that nobody was anywhere near, and I stood up and started to dance. I whipped my hair, shook my hips, and did a little break dancing. I didn't pay attention to how much time was going by, and didn't think about the five security cameras that were probably trained on me.

But Claude walked out of the room just as I was shaking my hips to 'Sugar Be Mine', by the SpottedPoison. I blushed, and Claude did too. He looked very different. His black hair had aqua blue tips, and green streaks. He was obviously wearing purple contact lenses, because that was the color his eyes were. He had four piercings going up each ear, and I recognised the other three earrings. We started back to the room we were instructed to go to, so we could try on the "punk/hipster" clothes the CIA had gotten us. Apparently we even had to use the new undergarments they got us.

"Ok, so you know the gadgets they got us? So this Ipod will detonate after you choose a detonation time. To activate that you press the power button three times. The earbuds are soundproof, and you press either headphone four times, for the sound that will blow out anyone in a forty meters radius's ears, to come on. You can only do that once, so use it wisely. Your silver earing will take pictures when you press on the back twice, and you can take only twenty pictures. The gold one will explode if you twist the back to it four times. But the difference between the gold earring and the ipod is that the ipod will blow an iron door off it's hinges, and the earring will blow a lock out of existence. The last ear-ring will transmit a signal to the CIA to get us out of there if we need to get out. All you do is squeeze the ring for ten seconds, and it will send a signal every seven minutes. Any questions?"

"Nope."

I replied. And we had arrived at the door to the dressing room. We walked in, and found two suitcases with the charger for the ipod, and the clothes. There were two bathrooms, and an intercom instructed up to go get changed and try on the new clothes. I zipped up the suitcase, and brought it into the bathroom. I took one look at the undergarments and knew they were not going to work. They were basically see-through!

"You really expect me to wear these?"

I asked the intercom that was in the bathroom.

"Yes. You must play your part correctly, and those are what you must wear."

I sighed, and tried it all on. Everything fit perfectly. But I despised the bikini I had to wear. It showed off my new belly button piercing, plus it barely covered anything. I sighed, and wondered why I had agreed to this. The t-shirts all had designs, and band names on them. Most had big tears, to make them look "cool". I had one long pair of torn jeans, but mostly there were short skirts and tiny shorts. I finished, and packed everything back up. I lugged the suitcase outside, and dropped it back down where I had found it.

"Did everything fit?"

Claude asked, and I nodded.

"I'm flying up to Vancouver in twenty minutes. Gotta go."

"Huh. Bye, have a good flight."

I waved, and he dragged his suitcase out of the room, he got the black one of course. I got a smaller aqua blue and grey one, with a matching purse that I carry. I wanted the black one. But I have to play the role of a girly girl, even if I don't like it.

As I slowly dragged my stuff out of the room, I saw two familiar people walk by. The familiar short ash-blond hair on the man, and the grey eyes. The t-shirt and faded jeans. The long black haired, green eyed, suit wearing lady. My mother and father were walking through the halls of a CIA building. Holding files. Acting like this was normal. I continued hiding, and dropped my suitcase and purse, and cursed the white shirt I was wearing. I snuck behind them, as they turned a corner. I hid, and then slowly followed them, knowing there was nowhere to hide if they discovered me. A neon pink curl dropped into my eyes, and I realised they wouldn't recognize me. They probably wouldn't.

To my surprise they walked right up to the door I recognized as Cerade's, and my mind spun around. The knocked, and suddenly alarms went off.


End file.
